overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:New page
Minion Equipment =Weapons= Name: Wooden Club Location: Brown Spawning Pit Source: Brown's Initial Equipment Name: Hatchet Location: Mellow Hills Source: Barrels and boxes, Halfling Swordsmen Name: Pitchfork Location: Mellow Hills Source: Boxes in Spree, Peasants Name: Small Mace Location: Mellow Hills Source: Metal jars and boxes Name: Small Blade Location: Mellow Hills Source: Boxes, Halfling Swordsmen, Halfing Cooks Name: Short Sword Location: Mellow Hills Source: Halfling Swordsmen Name: Long Sickle Location: Mellow Hills Source: Boxes in Spree, Peasants Name: Cleaver Locatoin: Halfling Homes(2), Melvin's Kitchen Source: Halfling Cooks Name: Cooking Roller Location: Melvin's Kitchen Source: Boxes and jars Name: Bow Location: Evernight Source: Skull Rats Name: Unicorn Horn Location: Evernight Source: Bloody Unicorns Name: Skull Staff Location: Evernight Source: Skull Stags Name: Metal Hammer Location: Slave Camp, Evernight Source: Boxes in Slave Camp, Skull Boars Name: Zombie Arm Location: Heaven's Peak Source: Zombies Name: Sai Location: Heaven's Peak Source: Boxes in town in the survivors area Name: Pickaxe Location: Slave Camp, Golden Hills Source: Peasants in Slave Camp, Boxes, Dwarven Miners Name: Shovel Location: Golden Hills Source: Dwarven Miners, Boxes Name: Crossbow with Bayonet Location: Golden Hills Source: Dwarven Crossbowmen Name: Double-Headed Axe Location: Golden Hills Source: Dwarven Warriors Name: Ninja Blade Locatoin: Ruborian Desert Source: Ruborian Fighters, Ruborian Bombers Name: Golden Scimitar Location: Ruborian Desert Source: Boxes Name: Golden Halberd Location: Ruborian Desert Source: Boxes =Helmets=Name: Pumpkin Head Location: Mellow Hills Source: Breakable pumpkins Name: Spiked Steel Helm Location: Mellow Hills Source: Boxes and metal jars Name: Slick Steel Helm Location: Halfling Homes Source: Boxes and jars Name: Bull Nose Ring Locatoin: Mellow Hills Source: Trolls Name: Chef's Hat Location: Halfling Homes(2), Melvin's Kitchen Source: Halfling Cooks Name: Dead Rat Location: Mellow Hills Source: Rats Name: Rat Skull Locatoin: Evernight Source: Skull Rats Name: Stag Skull Location: Evernight Source: Skull Stags Name: Boar Skull Location: Evernight Source: Skull Boars Name: Steel Helm Location: Heaven's Peak Source: Fallen Knights Name: Knight Helm Location: Heaven's Peak Source: Fallen Knights Name: Theatre Mask Location: Half-way to Heaven Inn Source: Boxes in the dungeon portion of the area Name: Mining Helmet Location: Golden Hills Source: Dwarven Miners Name: Slug Head Location: Golden Hills Source: Sluglets Name: Eagle Helm Location: Golden Hills Source: Dwarven Flamers, Dwarven Warriors Name: Ninja Mask Location: Ruborian Dessert Source: Ruborian Fighters Name: Golden Spartan Helm (Sideways) Location: Ruborian Desert Source: Boxes Name: Golden Spartan Helm (Straight) Location: Ruborian Desert Source: Boxes =Hero drops= Heros drop some of the armor and weapons they have on. These are what they drop. Hero: Melvin Underbelly Location: Melvin's Kitchen Equipment: Melvin's Fork Melvin's Crown Boss: Succubus Queen Location: Half-way to Heaven Inn Equipment: Blood Red Hood Hero: Sir William the Black Location: Angelis Keep Equipment: Sir William's Staff Hero: Goldo Golderson Location: Goldo's Stronghold Equipment: Goldo's Axe Goldo's Crown =other object= We could not list all of the objects.So, we listed the rest here. armor Name: Ripped Leather Vest Location: Mellow Hills Source: Metal jars and boxes, Halfling Swordsmen Name: Spartan Armor Location: Ruborian Desert Source: Boxes gloves Name: Brown Leather Glove Location: Mellow Hills Source: Barrels and boxes Name: Spartan Glove Location: Ruborian Desert Source: Boxes armguards Name: Cloth and Metal Armguard Location: Mellow Hills Source: Boxes and jars, Halfling Swordsmen Name: Spartan Armguard Location: Ruborian Desert Source: Boxes